With the proliferation of Internet connected devices and cloud computing, device security has become a major challenge. With such proliferation of Internet connected devices, more and more users conduct various types of business transactions and access sensitive data on such devices. With various malicious agents attempting to breach user devices, there remains an ever-present need to improve security monitoring of user devices to prevent such security breaches. Security breaches are often undetected for long periods of time after the breach has occurred.